


lost and found

by c00kie



Series: Between Here and There [9]
Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4758761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c00kie/pseuds/c00kie





	lost and found

Ben picks her up at midnight, long after her mother has fallen asleep. She closes the door as quietly as she can and runs to his car, hopping into the passenger seat. He leans over, kissing her quickly before pushing the gas. She leans back in her seat, eyes closed but fully awake. 

“How was your day?" 

"Good. I got a ninety eight on my paper.”

“That’s great.” He takes one hand off the wheel and places it on her thigh. 

“What about you? What did you do?”

“Went to class, studied, played some ultimate. Kicked your brother’s ass.”

“Oh. Where does he think you are?”

“On a date,” Ben says, his fingers dangerously close to the seam of her panties now. “It has the benefit of being true.”

The car stops and she feels the cool air hit her face when he rolls down the window. “Milkshake?”

“Yes please." 

He orders their food and drives forward, taking his hand off her leg to open up his wallet. She smooths her skirt down, just in case the person in the window can see inside, but she misses his hand, wishes he would just put it back where it was and keep going. 

Maybe he’s right, maybe she is some kind of sex monster.

But if she is, it’s his fault. He’s the one who taught her what sex could be. That it wasn’t just about the guy thrusting his penis inside you until he came like Ann described. That it’s really fingernails drawing on her arm, giving her goosebumps. That sex is teeth pulling on her bottom lip and and caressing her hair and slowly making her insides melt. That it’s his beard scratching her inner thighs as he opens her up with his tongue until she sees sparks. That is him pulling her down onto him until she’s completely impaled and she feels like she’s going to be split in half and can’t wait. 

He gives her her milkshake and thanks the cashier. “Usual place?”

"Yes." 

It’s a quiet spot near the campgrounds. Sometimes there are other cars there, but tonight it’s completely empty. He parks, turns off the engine but keeps the radio on while he eats his burger and she drinks her shake. 

Sometimes she wonders if this is all worth it. He’s her brother’s friend, he’s older, he’s in college where he’s surrounded by girls his own age who probably watch the same shows he does and won’t have to sneak around, but then moments like this happen, when it's just the two of them and the only sound is the classic rock station playing the Eagles’ “Take it to the Limit” and she knows without a doubt it is. 

They finish eating and he throws their trash away and wordlessly, they get into his back seat, reaching for each other at the same time. “I missed you,” he says, pushing his jeans down to his feet. She slips her panties off, dropping them on the floor and crawls into his lap.

"I missed you.” He kisses her so deep it burns her soul.

It’s not long before she’s completely lost in in him. She’s lost in his hands that map her out and guide her; she’s lost in his scent, soap and skin and sweat that she licks off so she can lose herself in his taste. She loses herself in his voice, soft and rough and telling her how amazing she is. 

She’s lost, but she’s also found.


End file.
